PPGD: The Beast Within
by Gavraela123
Summary: After the Brisbrane incident, 6 years later, the Rowdyruff Boys live with the girls and go to school with them. After an accident in the Professors lab, Boomer gets hut with a strange machine, turning everyone, especially Bubbles' life upside down. Will she be able to survive his new animal instincts? Read to find out! Blues, Reds, and Greens
1. The Beginning

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a normal Saturday in Megaville. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and three boys were sleeping soundly in there rooms, and one blonde in particular was awoken by his alarm clock. This boy was none other that Boomer, one of the members from the Rowdyruff Boys. He always set his alarm clock to go off early in the morning, specifically at 6:15. He set it so early so that he could surprise the people in that household with an amazing breakfast everyday. So after he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. 30 minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. when he turned around, he saw the blue Powerpuff, Bubbles.

 **Boomer's p.O.V**

As I turned around to see who was coming down the stairs, my eyes caught sight of the beautiful, golden haired goddess known as Bubbles. Ever since that incident with Brisbane, we started living with the girls and the Professor. I was so happy that I got to live with everyone, especially Bubbles! I still couldn't believe that after all these years, even after confessing my love to Bubbles, that I haven't asked her out yet! My train of thought was interrupted as I heard her speak to me with that angel like voice of hers. "Good morning, Boomer! What's for breakfast?" she asked, sitting at the table in the dining room. "U-Um, breakfast o-omelets," I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. She smiled at me, while blushing slightly. " Great! I know that since your cooking it, it'll be delicious!" she said. I was completely flustered after she said that. After 5 more minutes of silence, we heard the sounds of more footsteps coming down the stairs, seeing that everyone in the house was now downstairs, sitting down at the dining table.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Good morning, everyone!" Bubbles said, as cheerful as ever. "Good morning!" Blossom said. "Hey Boomer, what's cooking?" Butch yelled from the dining room. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Brick added. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Boomer yelled back at his brothers, annoyed. 3 minutes later, the omelets were ready and everybody dug in. "Hey, does anyone know where the Professor is?" Blossom asked after finishing her omelet. "Maybe he feel asleep in his lab again. Lets go look after we finish breakfast." Bubbles said. After 5 more minutes, everyone finished there omelets, put there dishes in the sink, and headed down to the lab. "Professor! Are you in here, Professor?" Buttercup asked, hoping to get an answer. Just as she was about to call out to him again, everyone heard a 'bump', only to find that Bubbles had bumped into a machine, accidentally turning it on. as it did, it was facing in her direction, but she was too scared to move. "Bubbles, look out!" someone shouted, pushing her out of the way, before she heard an ear piercing scream.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

As Bubbles bumped into the machine, I saw that the machine was pointing at her! "Bubbles, look out!" I yelled before pushing her out of the way. Once the laser hit me, I let out an ear piercing scream. "BOOMER!" I heard Bubbles yell my name, and that was the last thing i heard before blacking out.

 **Bam! Cliffhanger! Will Boomer be okay? What will happen to Boomer? Read chapter 2 to find out! And plz, no negative comments! I'm new to this writing a book stuff and I tried my best! Anyhow, See ya next time!**


	2. chapter 2

**Boomer's P.O.V**

As I woke up, I found myself on the ground, surrounded by everyone, including. "He's waking up!" I heard someone say. I looked to my right to find a worried Bubbles looking down at me. "Boomer, are you okay?" Bubbles asked. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. What happened to me?" I asked. " Well, after you got hit with that laser, you blacked out and, u-um," Bubbles hesitated. "What?" I asked, looking around for an answer from anyone. "Boomer," I looked over to the Professor "maybe you should look in the mirror," he said, handing me a mirror. As I looked at my reflection, I gasped. I had wolf ears and a tail! "What happened to me!?" I asked completely freaked out. "Professor, what the heck was that laser that hit Boomer?" Butch asked. "Let me explain," Professor said, sitting in his chair. I sat up and waited for him to explain. "Three weeks ago, I invented a machine that had the capability to turn humans into animals. I know what your thinking, 'Professor, how come Boomer didn't turn into a full animal?' Well, because of the chemical D in Boomer, the laser was only able to make half of an effect on Boomer."Professor explained to us. " So, what's gonna happen to me?" I asked, a little scared of what the answer would be. " Well, since you're now half animal, you will develop animal instincts. For example, you will have the urge to find a mate and-""MATE!?" everyone yelled at the same time. "Well, you are 18, so in the animal world, you are at the age to find a mate." the Professor said. Suddenly, we all heard a crash in the city, followed by a loud roar after it. "Come on guys, lets go!" Blossom yelled in her leader-like voice. Just as I stood up, I smelled vanilla and cream. As I sniffed around the room, my nose was sniffing in Bubbles' direction, where the smell was coming from the strongest. As I took in that sweet smell of hers, something in the back of my mind yelled **'MATE!'**. I was entirely confused about the voice, but let the matter drop. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the air. "Come on, Boomer! We don't have all day!" I heard Brick yell. I snapped back to reality and flew up with the rest of them.

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **(In the city)**

As they all reached the city, they saw before them a giant monster destroying the city. "All right, guys, let's do this thing!" Blossom said. "Let's show this monster who's boss!" Buttercup said, excited about fighting this monster. The boys and girls flew at the monster, all attacking in different areas. But, little did they know that the monster was a lot smarter that that. When the monster had a clear view of his target, he shot green goo at Blossom and Buttercup, making it impossible for them to escape. "Oh crap, we're stuck!" Buttercup yelled, struggling to free herself from the web of goo. Meanwhile, the others were still trying to deal with the monster. As Butch tried to punch the monster in the eye, the monster swung up and hit Butch, knocking him into Brick, sending them both into three buildings. Now it was up to Boomer and Bubbles. "What are we gonna do?" Bubbles said, panicking. " Don't worry, Bubbles. We just have to hold him off until the others can help again," Boomer said trying to comfort her.

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

As I tried to comfort Bubbles, the monster swung at Bubbles, making her crash to the ground. "BUBBLES! NO!" I yelled. I tried to fly down and help her, but the monster was to fast. He shot four goo balls at me, pinning me to a wall by my hands and feet. I saw that Bubbles tried to get up, but the monster stepped on her, making her scream in pain as she was slammed back onto the ground. That's when I lost it. It made me furious after seeing that monster put _**MY**_ Bubbles through all that pain. Then I blacked out, but not before hearing myself growl, "BUBBLES!"

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

After I was smashed into the ground by that monster, I heard a deep growl, followed by someone calling out my name, "BUBBLES!" As I looked up weakly, I gasped as I saw a wolf-like creature coming at me. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for my doom. It never came. As I opened my eyes, I saw that the creature wasn't coming at me, but at the monster! The creature unleashed it's claws at the monster, killing it instantly. Then, it looked over at me, and a wave of fear washed over me. As it walk over to me, it's form changed. It went from a wolf-like beast into an actual wolf, and then it changed into...Boomer! As Boomer walked over to be, he still had an animal like look in his eyes, with his tail wagging behind him. As he approached me, I shut my eyes tight, waiting for some kind of impact. instead, I felt something wet on the side of my cheek. He was licking me! I was blushing furiously until he said something to me that I didn't expect to hear. **"Mate...hurt?"** he asked, his voice deeper than usual. Wait, MATE?! Boomer thinks I'm his mate? I was so happy to hear that! I've had a crush on Boomer ever since he confessed his love for me before the Brisbane incident. My thoughts were interrupted as he licked me again. I giggled as he did, making him look at me with a happy expression. **"Mate happy! My mate happy!"** he said, looking excited. "I'm Bubbles. Do you remember me?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. **"Bubbles mine. My Bubbles!"** he said happily, but possessively. I blushed a bright red. "Okay, let's go help everyone else." I said, to which Boomer wagged his tail happily.

 **Okay, chapter 2 is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed! I promise, I'll make it longer in the next chapter. See ya, bye!**


End file.
